


Lillies ficlets and other things

by LighteningLillies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, NSFW, Omega Verse, random pieces, sherlock a/u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighteningLillies/pseuds/LighteningLillies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda figuered I might add all my ficlets/short stories here since not everyone has a TUMBLR. Enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Positions

**Author's Note:**

> I will add many of my stories from the beginning of my time on TUMBLR...which was 3 years ago.... till now. Many will have two or three chapters that will go along with them. When I post those I will let you know they are a part two, three, etc... of the piece it belongs too.

Prepping her small shower for HIM was something she thought she would never do. Never. Turning the knobs to provide him a warm shower, placing a fluff towel down on the toilet lid and then checked to make sure she had shampoo for use. She heard the knob turn and she swallowed hard, bracing herself to look upon a deadman. Not like the one's she talk to everyday in the morgue, he could walk, talk, breath, and rise from the dead.

His thick curls soaked in blood from a small gash he manage to get during his fall, but well hidden by a red wing and medical cap. She wondered how she had sneaked him out so carefully from St. Barts? Green scrubs replaced the nice suite he always wore, minus a navy jacket and blue scarf she slipped in a take out bag and brought home.

"Showers running, hope its not to hot. Let me know if you need ...anything else." 

Nodding she slipped past him and headed to her room. The master suite had a small W.C which she washed her face and tried to get her bearings. Looking at herself in the mirror she was a bit stun. Her long hair tangled and matted, dark circles under her eyes, her bottom lip chew raw with worry, eyes red from soaked tears, and hand shaking. What happen to little mousy Molly?

"SHE HELPED SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES FAKE HIS DEATH! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID TO RISK EVERYTHING FOR HIM?"- Her voice in her head screamed at her. But she smirked at her self hopelessly and sighed. "Because he needed me...he trusts me....I counted."

Brushing her teeth, changing into her pajamas and brushing out the tangles. She opened the door to her room seeing the a figure laying on her side. Wide awake his piercing blue eyes looking at her, his hair still wet but curling as it dried, and his chest bare but bottoms peaking up from under the sheet. Why in the world did the world tease her mind so? Smiling tiredly she waved and grabbed the blanket on the edge of the bed and headed to the living room.

"Where are you going?" His voice raw it stopped her dead in her tracks. It was different. No his normal witting self. 

"Couch. I thought you should have the ..."

"Dont be stupid Molly. There is more than enough room."

"Oh Ok..."

Making her way to the other side of the bed she sat and slipped off her socks before slipping under the blanket. She faced away from him staring at a spot of the wall as she turned off her bed lamp.

"Molly."

"Yes Sherlock."

"Thank you again. I know it was risking and asking a lot from you. I just didnt know who else I could trust. I didnt know anyone else who believed in me to be honest. If you hadnt heard I am a fake."

"..Your not Sherlock. And You're most welcome." Molly secretly smiled and tucked her hands under her chin and closed her eyes.

"Are you planning on helping with the funeral?"

"Yes."

"No Flowers."

"Of course."

"No Mycroft."

"Not likely."

"No Tears."

"I cant promise that."

"And why ever not? You know I am not really dead."

"I have to lie to everyone and put on a good show dont I? I mean the man I have loved for the past three years is dead. Shouldnt I act like my life is falling apart?"

"I suppose so."

"I suppose so."

"And tonight?"

She thought on it before looking over her shoulder stealing a look of his muscular back and bold shoulders. "Tonight I am talking to a dead man. Which I do on all my late shifts...of course they never talk back."

"I see."

She leaned over and left a small peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight Sherlock."

"Sweet Dreams Molly Hooper."


	2. Sleeping Positions part two

Molly would have to say John took it a lot better than she thought, finding out his best mate was still alive in all. Already a week back and Sherlock's black eye seemed to be healing up nicely. Molly typed away a report on her office computer as Sherlock use the lab. John must've been with Mary today, because he had yet to show up. Strange. Sherlock was bugging him to join him at Barts? Realizing that she was deducing him as he often did to her...everyone.. that made their blood boil, she quickly stop and got back to work.

It had to be easily an hour later before she looked up from the screen and rubbed her eyes. Three reports filed completed and ready to be sent off. Running a hand through her hair then back to her neck she caught a glimpse of the lab. No one was in it. Sherlock must've left, not that he announced his departure anyways, she was just a bit shock she hadn't heard anything. She must've been in a zone or something. The digital clock blinking "21:45" , seemed like a good enough time as any to call it quiets that day. 

Gathering her things she locked up her office before making her way through the lab and the morgue As she pasted through she noticed something out of place, stopping her in her tracks and re-track her steps to see Sherlock laying on an open slate. His hands tucked under his chin, complete still, looked dead....again. A flash of that day rang ture in her head and she went over standing over him. Not wanting to say anything, but feeling like she needed to be there for him she found a place to lay also. On the other slate next to him.

"These things are terribly uncomfortable."

"They are made for the dead, I dont think they get a lot of complaints."

"Why are you laying here, thought you had gone home for the night."

"I thought the same thing, Molly Hooper."

"I have no where to be and this looked like to much fun to past up. You?"

"Fun?....Not really to leave yet. Plus is quite here."

"Dead silence."

She noticed a smirk from his lips but said nothing. Instead he flipped on his side facing away from her. The metal slate was cold and pressing on her upper back. She also turned over on her side, facing away. Their body touched as they each tried to find a comfortable position to rest.

"You're right Molly, we must write the health board about these terrible slates."

"I think they might be more concern while two sane people would lay on slates for fun."

"Perhaps."

Their body's still touched. Molly felt a warm blush rush to her cheeks. His lower back and bottom met his. She had slept with him that night of the fall but never, not once, did their bodies touch....well minus a soft peck on his cheek. Smiling she touched her lips at the memory of her act of bravery and compassion. Minutes past before she heard him move again. The sound of shoes on the tile meant he climbed off. Oh well. Guess that meant they where done their for the night. Before she moved she felt the hot breath and musk scent of Sherlock on her neck and cheek. A soft pair of lips pressed against her temple. Molly's heart stopped and she quickly turned her head. Sherlock smirk and turn to leave.

"Dont lay there to long you'll catch a cold."


	3. Studying The Cause and Effects of Her Body

How did bringing over a few soil samples from the lab turn into waking up in his arms, with a little of last night still moist on the sheets?

Oh how her body ached in such a Delicious way. Every muscle she didnt think could hurt did and she lusted suddenly for more.

The memories of their night came back in a sweet reel stopping at such passionate moments that she was unlikely to ever forget.

After taking their adventurous snogging to the bedroom, the clothes that remain on their bodies where stripped in haste. She was sure a few buttons from his shirt flew across the hardwood floors. They he positioned her above him and slowly allowed her to hover down onto him. The way it ached. Tom could have never made her ache for such a pain even if he had tried. Her mouth watered wanting to taste his sweet lips and he reading her mind bringing her down as he thrust up into her. Molly petite hands digging into the mop of curls. His massive hands bracing her rib cage holding her where they both knew they wanted her to be. Her moans of pure bliss shook her into her first climax.

Sherlock chest rose and fell and her fingers could not help but tracing figure eights on his chest plate. His pale smooth skin cool and clammy, her skin just the same after working up such a sweat. Not realizing what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him where her fingers had laid. A mouthwatering saltiness aroused her once more. Suddenly long tender fingers found her hair. Quickly her eyes shot up to be greeted by a pair of blue-ish green lagoon water eyes. Amazing how he could capture her in such a way. A devious smirk spread from cheek bone to cheek bone. Those lips……

Oh How those perfect cupid lips worshiped every inch of her flesh in the dark. Even after both had spent themselves they both shared the enjoyment of just feeling the others curves and shapes. Every sense they had heighten in the dark. Molly could hear his breathes, his groan and moans, the way he would nearly hum when he found a spot molly would arch her back in response to. His hips and long thighs pinning her down against his queen size sheets. His blessed hands massaging her breast, kneeing them till she felt the tension in her core rising. His hot tongue flicking her rosey nipples till they where erect and tingling.

His nose sliding across her skin as he kissed every inch of her mumbling phrases such as “Molly…” ,”Just for me..”, “Mine..”, and others that she didnt hear or was to far up in the clouds to listen. His dirty talk was every naughty dream she ever had of him come true. The way he slipped two fingers into her folds and rubbed her gently whispering promises and such naughty request. It was magic. She came again with his fingers deep within her inner milking his fingers in spasms. Oh god…..

Now here they where. He was still watching her kiss his chest as she smiled up at him. 

"Good Morning Miss Hooper."

"Morning Sherlock."

"Have any plans today?"

"Um…well…I did have this.."

"Cancel them. You arent leaving this bed…."


	4. Pigs & Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((PROMPT REQUEST FOR mayacakaia : Sherlolly doing dishes and gets in bubble fight ))

He did it again!

Running off on a whim and leaving the flat is a complete train wreck. Clothes tosses wherever they might have landed when tossed off, the smell of rotting tai somewhere in the mix of small body parts, and a sink piled high with dishes. How did one man managed to make the mess of an army in two days. She had taken the only weekend she had off in a month and went to visit family and came back to baker street after stopping at the market for fresh fruit and came home to …..well…THIS! When she agreed to move in she had not expect it to get this bad but now she was feeling like she was a cheap replacement to Mrs.Hudson….whom of course was not his housekeeper.

Rolling up her sleeves she got to work.

Clothes washes, fold, hung and stored away in the proper closet and drawers. Tai trashed along with any and all moldy food in the fridge, experiment or not. Body part removed from the oven, microwave, table, end table, john’s old chair, fireplace mantle, and a cup of luke warm coke; all placed in zip-lock bags and tossed in the deep freeze. The floors swept and mopped and now all that was left was….the horrid dishes. She could clean house all day but when it came to dishes. Something about it bothered her. But Molly Hooper was a tough and hardheaded lady and she would not her place of living look like this.

A sink of hot warm and a bit of soap later she was off busy washing the scum of a set of mix-match china plates, when the front door could be heard slamming close. Taking the step two at a time Sherlock strolled through the room into the sitting room and jumped up cheerfully. Any other day Molly would have this stupid grin on her face as she watched the man of her dreams enjoy a private victory and she did have that stupid grin on. No she was mad! Stay firm Molly Hooper! She quickly remind herself she was ticked and resume a stern face. Turning away from him she continued on the sink of dishes.

"Oh Molly! It was brilliant! Just bloody brilliant! A case John was sure was a simple 4 at most turned out to be at least a 8 1/2! How could they not see that the tiger hair found on the old woman will was not connect to her gambling way-to-far-in-debt taxidermy obsessed son-in-law? So simple!" He came up be hide her and wrapped his long arms around her pulling her petite frame against him. It was hard not to enjoy the way he took in a deep scent of her hair, but she did and butted him away. "Is something wrong?"

Molly spun around fast as lighting and glared him down.

"Really? Sherlock Holmes?! Take a look around. What is missing?" Molly gritted her teeth together trying with all her might not to scream at him.

"hmmm." He took his time glancing around the flat checking the most important items off his list. Skull….check….laptop…check….chair…check….stacks of books…check….body part………."Oh you cleaned…thank you."

Molly growled and stomped her foot tossing down her dish rag. “Bloody damn right I did…I can stand living with a pig whom doesnt bother to even clean after himself!” She turned grabbing a pan and scrummed it with force…she was determined to scrum it pure sliver again.

She hadnt notice Sherlock be hide her when she turned around, she figured he go off to the bedroom, but there he stood. A moment later a blob of Soap suds rolled over her forehead and down to her nose. She gasped out and stared wide eyed at the soon-to-be dead consulting detective.

"You did not just…"

"Oink….which is ‘Yes I Did’ in pig." Sherlock was trying not to smirk.

Molly grabbed a blob and planted it in the mix of his curls taking her time to spread it across his cheeks and dabbing a bit on the tip of his nose.

Oh…how a war just started….

Sherlock turned and reached for the flour jar and Molly shook her head.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes……DONT YOU DARE!" Molly reached for the jar but a hand off of white powder was tossed in the air at her and covered her in a blanket of flour.

She nodded at the mess he made and sighed…she might as well join him if she was not going to beat him. Grabbing the water nozzle sprayer she turned the water on and let loose a steady spray at him nearly soaking him in the first few shot of water she got out before she was met with more flour.

Sherlock moved towards her and slipped on the water and being drown in the hard sprayed yelled “Surrender!”. Molly stood back and took pride in her handy work. Grabbing a handful of blackberries from the fresh fruit she bought at the market and squished them across the face of Sherlock Holmes. She grin and took a seat in his lap. Sherlock smirked and kissed Molly soundly on the lips covered the remainder of clean face with blackberry. They giggled and snogged a bit more.

"I guess we have to re-clean this mess." Sherlock stated looking around the kitchen.

"Ehhh….after you tell me about the case.."

THE END


	5. BESTIES AND SELFIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((My special post for my tumblr bestie and wolf pack member! 100years-to-live I love you!!! Let us be BMAF like Mary and Molly!))

"Oh Mary this can’t be true…surely not!" Molly held the Cosmo Magazine side and tilted her head to better look at he position it was trying to explain. Molly arched and brow as Mary leaned over from her chair and scanned over the picture her self.

"Oh Molly dear of course it is. John did that three nights ago…has since we started dating." Mary gave that wicked grin and sat back up right to let the nail stylist continue painting her toes. Molly sat back in her chair as he feet soaked and continued reading.

"Mary behave…"

"Please like you and Sherlock have never…"

Mary stopped mid-sentence and looked over to the now blushing bright red and hiding be hide the cover of Cosmo Magazine Molly Hooper. Mary’s jaw dropped and a gasp came from her mouth.

"Molly Hooper! You havent!"

Molly shook her head in shame and then gave that “oops sorry” shurg. Mary giggled and patted her leg. “That is changing today….We’ll get your toes and nails done, a sexy new outfit, and maybe some lacey little something to be torn off later and that little problem will be fix once and for all…”

Molly laughed and sat down the Cosmo before it got her into more trouble. Grabbing her cell she got an idea. Leaning over to Mary she held the cell up and smiled.

"Mary…Selfie."

A continuous snap shots where taken of smiles grins, pretend picking of noses and ‘duck faces’. Little did the other know but for both women this was the first true real friendship the other shared and didnt have to be anyone else.

THE END


	6. When in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Icequeenforlife on TUMBLR

The trip over had to the be point where she realize she was flying half across the world with Sherlock Holmes. How did she let herself get dragged into this?

Oh yea…she remembered. Those eyes and the way he took her hand while begging. She was such a sucker. Now she sat in coach on a one-way flight to New York City with Mr. I-CANT-TRAVEL-HALF-WAY-AROUND-THE-WORLD-WITHOUT-SOMEONE-HOLDING-MY-HAND. Of course John could not leave on a whim due to the birth of sweet baby Abby just a month old. Poor Mary was hurting bad for a nanny and John was helping as much as he could in-between the hours at the clinic, the Watson’s where officially booked and stressed.

Greg had no more vacation time. Wiggins was busy with his latest “project”, Sherlock only said it was something “under-ground”. Honestly she thought it better if she didn’t know. This left her. Miss Molly Hooper. Miss -got-vacation-time-and-nothing-better-to-do. While at least if they…and she said they she might Sherlock… finished early she could still slight see.

She looked across the roll and found a closed eye Sherlock with her fingers under his chin. He had barely moved since the fasten seat beat light came on. Molly on the other hand was getting restless and started to work slights she would like to visit while in New York. Imperial State Building…like from Sleepless in Seattle… or Tiffany’s Jewelers! Oh how she adored those old movies. She sighed and flipped through a guide book at different landmarks, only four hours to go till landing.

 

Of course it was raining when they landed. Nothing to serious just a steady fall with a light wind but the held up traffic to get a cab. Sherlock had barely said two words since the stepped into the terminal. He scanned the crowded covering as cabs came in and out of the parking garage. He didn’t bother hailing a cab and so Molly just followed him with her one very heavy carry on bag. It was when the crowd parted she could see what he saw over them all…it must be nice to be tall….a man holding a sign “Holmes and Guest”. A guest huh? Better than babysitter she suppose. A driver stood out in the rain with a black sleek car and match umbrella waiting for them. Molly quickly followed Sherlock out into the road and over to the car, when the sound of tire squealing shook the jet lag out of her.

“GET OUT FO THE *honk* ROAD!” A cabbie yelled at her from out his window. Molly felt Sherlock grab her arm and tug her over to the waiting car. They both watch as the cab sped off splashing water all over Molly instantly soaking her. The chauffer ran to the back of the car and grabbed three towels for her and Sherlock apologizing and helping them both into the car.

“You alright Molly?” Sherlock asked helping her drape a towel around her shoulders. She watched in awe as he carefully lift her wet hair off the back of her neck and place it on the towel, it was only when he arched a brow at her that she nodded and proceeded to rub the dampness of her skin off on the extra towel.

“I am fine, thanks. So were too? The hotel?” Molly asked looking out the windows as the driver drove out of the airport and out towards the city.

“Nonsense, no time to waste Molly. Straight to the crime scene, I shall text he detective to meet us there.” He had already pulled out his cell and was quickly tapping away a text. Molly looked down at her wet slacks and blouse. The chiffon material was clinging to her body for dear life and sudden she was glad it was a lime green color with tiny yellow dots all over. If she was going to have to stand outside in a crowded city she was not going to do it in a see-through shirt.

Molly turned from looking at the older buildings just outside the city and looked over to Sherlock whom had looked over to her shirt. He looked up into her eyes holding here. His hand reached over and pulled the top of her shirt that had came unbutton during the rough rubbing of towels and pulled the material closer together. His fingers lingered maybe just a bit longer than it should’ve or maybe that was her imagination play tricks on her. Her cheeks flushed and the cab heated up easily ten degrees starting a slow drip of sweat roll down her back, sending shivers down her arms. He seemed to smirk as he slipped off carefully his jacket and sat it across her lap. The coat still held his warmth and it caused a stirring from deep within her. Jeez….Molly…get a hold of yourself she thought. Suddenly Molly felt so self-aware of herself and pulled the towel closer and tighter around her front. “Perhaps we should take a stop over to the hotel first…” His voice so smooth and to the point it startled her.

 

Once they reached The Ace Hotel New York, a bellhop was waiting to carry their bags over to the check-in. A sweet petite and curving blonde waited with a hungry smile as Sherlock strolled up to the desk, he placed his hands around Molly as she approached beside him. The petite’s girl smile dropped like a flat disk and Molly could not help but grin happily.

“May I help you?” She asked with a politeness but the hope of flirt and excitement gone.

“Sherlock Holmes checking in. I have a suite saved.” His hand moved from Molly’s waist and took the jacket of his she carried in her arms. Taking it she draped it around her shoulders. Why? Why was he being so gentlemanly like? But looking straight ahead she figured out why. A mirrored covered the back wall be hide the blonde and sure enough Chiffon was quite see-through in the hanging chandelier lights. Molly’s baby pink laced bra was clearly the goal in Sherlock’s shielding process. Molly bit her lip and looked away embarrassed. The blonde handed Sherlock two plastic cards and then nodded towards the bell hop, the boy rushed off towards the elevator and Sherlock and Molly followed. The hotel was beautiful and massive. Molly could only imagine the expense this would cost…good thing Sherlock offered to pay for everything. The Elevator played a smooth and soft jazz tune as they rode up to the upper floors suites, and Molly was complete enchanted by it all. Suddenly Sherlock moved her further away from the bell hop and closer to the door, his hands once again at her waist. Molly gave him a confused and puzzled look but Sherlock refuse to make eye contact. When the doors open the bell hop took them to a single door and used a key had to open the door for them. When Molly walked in Sherlock took the bags from the bellhop and pushed him out of the room.

“Thank you, you have been a great help.” Sherlock slammed the door and turned around leaning against it running a hand through his hair. Molly tilt her head worried about this strange behavior. She sat the jacket on the bed and walked over to him. Surely he wasn’t getting sick from the jet lag? He did look a bit pale and flush at the same time. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he turned quickly and reopened the door stepping out.

“Sherlock?….”

“Put some different clothes on and let’s go. I will be in the lobby.” He left her standing in the middle of the walk away wondering why once again she was all in way in New York City with a very strange acting Sherlock.

 

....more to come?


	7. 0 ways to kill Molly Hooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morbidmegz this is for you darling!!!

Sherlock had said it before but now it haunt him in his dreams:

Four People stood under bright lamps. John was the first…

"John I’d poison. Sloppy eater – dead easy. I’ve given him chemicals and compounds – that way, he’s never even noticed.”

The images of John digging into Sunday Morning Breakfast. Sausage biscuits, and gravy. So Simple. Before afternoon tea poor John would be in a pool of vomit and blood staining poor Mary’s carpet.

..his light was turned off

Then came GARRET….no…GARY….Lestrade

"Lestrade’s so easy to kill, it’s a miracle no-one’s succumbed to the temptation.”

There where thousand…quite literally thousands of ways to do it. Meet him after a crime scene and pick pocket his own pistol off him, make it fast and to the head. Or a bit sloppier and just let one of the many death threats be carried out then Sherlock would not need to get his hands dirty.

….then just as John’s his light was turned off.

Next was smug Mycroft…oh how fun…

"I’ve got a pair of keys to my brother’s house – I could easily break in there and asphyxiate him.”

Pillow or bare hands…..He secretly grin as the thoughts pass through. Of course Christmas dinner would be left only to him and Sherlock would not dare be the only Holmes Child to have to suffer a whole day alone. Sherlock would not allow Mycroft that honor.

Sherlock practically cheered when the light shut off and left just one standing alone.

Molly….

How would he kill Molly?

Sherlock approached the Molly under the light. She wore a simple of festive purple chiffon blouse with lime green cami under and black dress slacks. All completed with her signature doctor coat. She smiled up to Sherlock and raised an eye brow curiously.

"So Sherlock how would you do it?"

Stepping out and around him circling him like a hawk the light followed her. 

"Slow and Nasty like John….Perhaps take me up on that cup of coffee and put me out of my misery?" She stopped and suddenly two cups of coffee appeared in her hands. Sherlock’s eyes widen and he quickly slapped them out of her small hands the liquid disappearing into the darkness. "No…then."

She circled him once more.

"How about letting someone else do the dirty work…" As she came back around from be hide him Jim "from IT" was there. A hand around her beautiful neck squeezing tightly a butchers knife slowly cutting into her breast. Sherlock gasped out and tackled the Jim but the vision misted away leaving Molly standing there once again alone and smiling sweetly. "Ok scratch that….So that leaves you doing it yourself."

The sound of running water came from be hide him and he turned. How he didnt know but his sleeves where rolled up and he held the bare shoulders of Molly Hooper under the bubbled water. Startled he fell back and but Molly did not surface. When Sherlock crawled over to the claw foot tub he looked down into what he thought water…..but in fact was the roof of Bart’s. This scene all too real for him…he had seen the moment every time he closed his eyes. But now here was Molly grinning hanging on to the edge. Her legs dangled in the air and just passed them four floors down was a busy London street. Molly would fall and no fluffy safety net would save her. He grabbed her hand but too late. He watched her fall…….

"NO!"

Sherlock sat up in a cold seat yelling as he did. Molly turned on the bedside table and rubbed her eyes.

"Sherlock what is wrong?" she stiffed a yawn as she rubbed his arms trying to wake up. He looked over to her. She was alive….here in their bed…at Baker Street. Thank goodness. She sighed and ruffled his hair feeling the sweat chill his bare chest.

"Bad Dream….Sorry didnt mean to wake you two.." Sherlock kissed her forehead and leaned down and place a gently and tender kiss to the swell of her belly. Molly’s hands swam through his curls and pulled him into a loving embrace. “Back to sleep….” He pulled her down to laid on his chest and she gratefully took it curling up next to him wrapping her leg around his thighs. “I could never imagine you gone from my side…” He looked down to only find her exhausted and asleep. Smiling he kissed her head once more and closed his eyes.


	8. Love Lives On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((LOOK……..I know it is really really really sad…trust me I know I cried many times while writing it…I needed to get this off my chest. I caught myself listening to the song and the idea popped in. I also owed ARTBYLEXIE a short fanfic and was having horrid writers block because I kept thinking about this damn story. So now it is out there….enjoy? And no to clear rumors I do not work for the tissue company promoting their products by making you cry all the time dear readers…I just like to toy with feels.))

Molly rolled over in the warmth of her bed stretching her arms to the other side, once again she found nothing. Her head dropped disappointingly back down on her fluffy pillow. Her eyes locked on the spot of the bed which should still be filled. Her fingers traced the area and tried hard to remember the feel of her fingers running down the smooth of his chest. Trying to smile contently she dragged herself out of bed.

Walking into the kitchen she grabbed two mug and poured the coffee, two sugars in one three in the others. 

"You know I can’t help thinking that Ms.McDaniels may have had an blood clot. Something about that pathology report is rubbing me the wrong way…what do you think?"

But when she turned no one was there…of course…silly molly.

She knew this kitchen was way to quite for a Saturday morning, her heart ached as she grabbed the extra mug and washed the context down the sink. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blue dressing robe he wore…how dearly she wanted to toss that damn thing in the trash, but she sighed off any hate she had for it. Taking it into her hands she took in a deep scent of her husband and placed it back on the chair. It was time to get the day started she didnt have time to weep around.

Entering her daughters room she scooped the bouncy hair brunette into her arms and snuggled her awake. Mallary Marie Holmes had always been such a hard sleeper and waking her daughter was always a chore.The toddler squirmed to try to make her way to the bed that her mother forced her from, the morning air to chilly for the girls liking. This was daily routine even during the summer. She sure didnt like getting up and of course her pouts were so similar to that of her fathers. But after a few kisses and tickles the girl would be up and running barefoot into the living room begging for the tellie. Giggles and girl talk would fill the living room most of the mornings there at Baker Street.

After cereal and a bit of tellie her cell vibrated from the end table next to her. John was calling. Molly didnt even have to look at the caller id. Molly just knew when he needed to speak because it was right when she lease expect it.

Molly and John spoke often, sharing stories and arranging play dates between Abbey Waston and Mallary Holmes. The two girls even though two years apart in age where as close as two could be. Like father like daughter.

John, Mary and Abbey climbed out of the cabbie. Each one wrapped warmly in coats and scarfs. Mallary ran to see Abbey in the ankle deep snow. Molly joined her daughter by greeting the Wastons. Mary had a small arrangement of flowers in her hands but still managed to embrace the woman whom she had shared so much with in the past four years.

Together they all walked due east near that willow tree that was bare and naked. Molly remembered the first time they where out here. Of course then it was only John and her. Sherlock did what he did to protect his friends. It was a lie she hated keeping but for them and for Sherlock she did it. Now here they where and funny how the table had turn. There had been a night where Molly Begged for John to tell her that Sherlock had entrusted him with a secret like before. Hours were spent that night promising her that there were no secrets. Sometimes it was hard for Molly to brace the truth, because somewhere she thought that maybe he would be there. Somewhere right now watching them. But he wasnt.

Mallary put her birthday card down near the polished stone reading her father’s name and gave it a tiny kiss. Memories of Sherlock holding their new born infant and kissing her forehead so tenderly rushed back and Molly just couldnt hold back the flood gates any longer. Turning away she wiped a few flowing tears away and took in a deep breath. The cold January air felt great in the aching chest Molly had. It was his birthday day today….he wouldnt have had made a big deal of it, but Molly always did.

John gathered Mallary and Abbey with help from his dearest wife and gave Molly a moment.

"Happy Birthday Sherlock….Mallary has gotten so big hasnt she? Those long legs you cursed her with…already taller than half her class…smarter too." She whimpered and cried again this time falling beside the stone and holding her self up on it. When no one was looking she could break down and not be so strong. When no one was looking she could talk to him freely. " She asked me what kind of man you were……I didnt know where to start….so I told her how much I love you and how much of you I see her." Molly covered her face and brawled. "Thank you Sherlock….thank you for filling my life with all the love and adventure you could before you left. And thank you darling for giving me the best parts of you in our daughter. Thank you…." Leaning her forehead against the stone she whispered to it "I woke up this morning to empty arms….."


	9. It runs in the family

It was just another day…well not all true.

It had been nearly five months since Sherlock Holmes almost exile. Just the thought of it twisted Molly Hooper’s guts. She knew if he would have left no one would ever see the detective ever again. Luckily…by some miracle…A miracle Sherlock had yet to figure out, Jame Moriarty had rose from the grave to save him in the nick of time.

Molly didnt believe in coincidence but when he marched into her morgue the next day she did waste time to express the affection she wish she wouldve before he left. For some reason it took him by shock. All the gentle hints and blushing the past years she had known him had not been enough for the world best and only consulting detective. Since they had agreed to enjoy each others company….not that they didnt already see each other on a daily basis but now there would be the occasional touching or kissing. Of course she could forget the sex…GOD NO…the sex was…well in not so many word…bliss.

Much better than she would ever thought and loads better than she ever wanted again. but those kind of thoughts where cast out upon entering the relationship. No promises. No hopes for tomorrow. Just taking one day at a time. And after four months strong Molly still where having those thoughts. It was a touch habit to shake. How could she tell her self not to want the man whom she had lust and dreamed over for years. And not want a future with him. She knew it was Sherlock Holmes, the man man called a robot but she knew he had a heart and that was all that mattered to her.

Even now she watched him scribble away notes as he exam a piece of boot from a murder subject. He looked delicious and dashing. How could she not want this man everyday for the rest of her life?

"I need to see her!" A tiny voice echoed through the halls of the lower floors of the morgue, catching Molly’s attention. Hardly ever did a child venture down there if not being wheeled in for a post motem. Molly looked up towards the huge double doors expecting to see a mess but saw nothing. Sherlock was sitting there at his normal spot and even he found the child cry interesting enough to look up from the sample he was running test on.

Walking over to the tiny round window she peeked out to see Mike carrying out a crying child whom was desperately wailing and kicking. Molly’s heart ached as watched the child cry, something in her cry made her double over in pain. She open the door and stepped out just as Mike lost grip of her and she wiggled out of his arms. The bounce chocolate hair girl darted straight into Molly’s legs and hid be hide her.

"Please I need your help!"

Molly saw her sea blue eyes so full of fear and tears, that she bent down and scooped up the girl. She had to be easily been seven but at her height she would have believe eight. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her as Mike when to pull her away.

"NO! I need to see Molly!"

Molly nodded off to Mike and sat the girl down. Mike returned down the hall to his office mumbling something about the girl kicking harder than any football player.

"Now what is all about miss? How do you know my name?" Molly pulled out a hanky and handed to her.

"Its my mum she got hurt and I dad told me …..I just needed to find you. You can help me!" She was whimpering and sniffling into the hanky as Sherlock stepped into the hall and her eyes widen. Molly wiped her head around to see Sherlock just as confused as she was.

"What is your name darling?" Molly asked kneeling down beside her.

"I cant say." the girl looked between Molly and Sherlock then down to the marble floors.

Sighing being a bit annoyed Sherlock walked back into the lab leaving Molly alone with the girl.

"Well at first perhaps? Its not fair that you know my mine and I dont even know yours." Molly smiled sweetly lifting her chin up to look at her.

"Charlotte."

Molly smiled thinking how lovely the name was and nodded having enough information and took her hand as a police officer came down the hall.

"Everything ok Doctor Hooper?"

"Yes thank you. Who called the Police?" It was then the officer raise his gun and took aim. A shot went off and both Molly and Charlotte screamed. Molly grabbed the girl and ran into the Morgue slamming the doors be hide her. Sherlock reached the doors as they entered and helped he bolt the door close. He held Molly and the girl up against the melt freezer door as the office peaked in through the window. The butt of the gun was use to shatter the glass window and a hand reached in to turn the lock. Sherlock grab the man’s arm and with a swift and simple twist the man arm broke. The was a howl of pain then another as Sherlock kicked the door back sending the officer against the hall wall.

Molly held the child tight against her chest and away from harm. The girl cried and whimpered once more, as Molly smoothed out her twisted curls. Sherlock stepped out once more into the hall then came back in and nodded over to Molly.

"He is out. You ok?" He asked kneeling down by her moving a piece of hair out of her face. A gestured she had gotten use to the pass months. She nodded once then turn her attention to the girl. "Come one, grab your things quickly we are going to Baker street." He dashed over to his coat and scarf then fetched Molly’s jacket and pack.

All three headed out of the morgue as Mike peeked out of his own office shocked and confused. A rush of men dressed in black came in with arms bared and passed Sherlock and Molly with a glance.

"Mycroft must have a watchful eye still on me."

"I dont blame him…you were exiled Sherlock."

Sherlock smirked happily and called for a lift. The men be hide them zip tying the man and his broken arm, and the thought came to mind…all that trouble or a little girl…Why? It was the one question that kept him going every day. With out that question he would have no joy or pleasure in his work and life would become dull and tasteless, minus Molly of course. Back to the kid…What her name again?…Charlotte? He had heard the girl speaking in the hall before the shot fired off , had she said Charlotte? Not a common used name now a days, she must very old fashion parents. He saw the girl still in Molly’s arms and just then compared the look of worry on his own lovers face and that of the child’s. Strange how similar they were. 

Back at Baker Street, Mycroft was there waiting, sitting in Sherlock’s chair waiting for the three to walk in. As they did the girls face lit up as bright as Christmas.

"Uncle Mycroft!" She up to the floor and over to the grown man whom welcome her with open arms. "I am sorry I really. I started to look for you but I saw that man following me and so I had to go find her." 

Mycroft smiled. SMILED! Then took the girl and placed her in his lap. Molly and Sherlock stood dropped jawed and stunned.

"Uncle Mycroft?" Molly asked more confused then the others but the only answer she had came up with shot out of her mouth faster than lightening. "You have a child Sherlock and you didnt bother telling me?! This bloody well better not be a joke…so help me Sherlock I will…"

Sherlock stood there icy cold looking over the now very smiley girl. The curl hair, the dark color if it, her sea lagoon eyes …it all added up until he looked over at Molly. He was pale. His furious glare swept his face and he shot death stares at his older brother.

"How is this possible Mycroft…."

"About time to put it all together Sherly." Mycroft smiled smugly and stood lifting the girl upon his hip.

"I am sorry …put what together?" Molly asked looked between both brothers then to the girl.

"Dads has figured out our little puzzle Mum."

Molly blinked a few times then giggled. “Did she call me mum?”

"You are my mum!" Charlotte giggled.

Sherlock still as death locked eyes with the girl.

"No you see I would have known if I had a child." Molly shook her finger gently at the girl.

"Yes you would Miss Hooper ….but you havent had her yet." Mycroft said matter-of-factly. He handed the girl over to Sherlock who took had no choice but take the girl, she then took her index finger and lifted his cheek to a smile then smiled over to Molly to show their smiles, but the took of true fear swept in Sherlock’s eyes.

"I am from the future mummy."

Molly saw it. The same eyes. Th same hair. The Smile. Long legs. Her nose and shape of face and the way she bit her lip nervously. In Sherlock Holmes arm’s was her daughter. Their daughter! Charlotte……of course….her grandmums name….She remembered day dreaming a few weeks ago after Mary had her daughter of baby names if ever she had children. What was the one she dotted down about Charlotte?

"Charlotte Violet-Marie Holmes!" Molly breathed out impressively in one breath. The girl smiled tilting her head a bit , her eyes filled with life and joy.

"Yes mummy?"

With that Molly felt her feet fall from under her and she fainted.


End file.
